Two In A Bed
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: It's night on the tour bus and Jaime can't sleep so she gets out of bed and pays an interesting visit to Joey. Joime one shot requested by the fabulous swimfis5! :D


_A/N: Okay so this Joime oneshot was requested by the lovely swimfis5! I hope you like this. And you asked for some Crisspez too and I tried to fit it in so I hope it works :')_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on members of Team StarKid. Any relationships hinted at are purely for the sake of the story and I am not implying that they are real._

* * *

Jaime rolled over and checked her cell. Eurgh. It was 3am. It was too early to just get up but she couldn't stay in her pod any longer. It was so uncomfortable. Slowly, she pulled back the curtain and looked around. The quiet sounds of her friends sleeping filled the air around her. She waited a moment before pulling her legs out and jumping softly down onto the ground.

Jaime picked her way through the darkness and had to hold herself back to stop from tripping over Lauren's arm. She noticed Lauren was holding her celled and smiled to herself, who could Lauren have been texting? Slowly she knelt down so she was level with Lauren's pod. For a moment she swayed slightly with the movement of the bus and looked at her sleeping friend. She seemed sound asleep so in the next second, Jaime pressed the home button. There was an unread text from Darren 'Night night Lolo xox' She laughed to herself. They were doing a terrible job of hiding their relationship.

'Jaime?'

She whipped around and almost landed on Lauren's arm. She jumped and landed with a thud just behind it. She held her breath as Lauren sighed but luckily she didn't wake up. After a moment Jaime turned to look who had called her name. She could just make out Joey's head sticking out of the curtain to his pod. He looked half asleep.

'What are you doing?'

'I can't sleep, my mattress is like a brick.'

She crawled over to his pod and smiled at him. He rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses and looking at her properly.

'So you've drawn the short straw on the crappy bed?'

'Yep.'

Joey watched as she curled her feet up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Even in the gloom he could make out that slight twinkle her eyes that he had always loved. For a few moments they sat in silence but it wasn't an awkward one. However soon he started to see Jaime's head lull as she drifted back into sleep.

'Jaime, go back to your pod.'

Her head whipped up and her eyes were wide but Joey wasn't fooled. She needed sleep.

'I don't want to, I'm not sleeping on that mattress again.'

'Well you can't sleep in the aisle, you'll be a fire hazard.'

He smiled as Jaime pulled a face at him but then a thought occurred to him.

'Hey, erm Jaime, you could share my pod.'

Shit. Why had he just said that? He and Jaime always joked around and flirted but that's because they were good friends. He'd never thought about her as something more, well until now. Being on this tour had changed everything but the feelings still felt so fresh and raw that he hadn't said anything. Until just now. Suddenly he was embarrassed and dropped his eyes from hers as he saw her face fall slightly as she thought over what he had said.

'Joey...'

'It doesn't matter Jaime, I shouldn't have...'

'Shut up!'

Finally he looked at her and was surprised to see she was smiling. She was smiling so much and the smile really reached her eyes and made them glow so much.

'I'd love too.'

Jaime giggled as she saw Joey's face light up. A moment later he moved up against the wall of the pod and she slipped under the covers. His mattress was so much more comfortable than hers. How had he managed to get this one? They were facing each other and after a moment Jaime closed her eyes and snuggled into the covers, it was so nice and warm in here. She sensed Joey's hand close to her face and then shivered slightly as he gently pulled a piece of hair away from her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. They were so close their faces were almost touching.

'So, how are you finding the tour so far?'

'Tiring but so fun.'

'Yeah, it's great to spend time with everyone again.'

'Well yeah, since you swanned off to LA we never get to see you.'

She frowned slightly as she saw something flash in Joey's eyes. It was too dark to see exactly what it was but it confused Jaime slightly, it had almost looked like regret. But what would Joey have to regret? Did he not like that he spent so much time away from them? Joey going to LA had been the best thing for him, just look; he'd gotten that job on Jessie. But Jaime missed him, so much. She hadn't realised how much she would miss a boy who she'd acted with in shows in college. She liked him, she'd admitted that to herself a long time ago. However, she felt she could never talk about it. You weren't supposed to fall in love with one of your best friends, that stuff only happened in the movies. Jaime suddenly had a funny feeling in her stomach. It felt like butterflies.

'Erm…Joey…'

But before she could answer Joey was suddenly moving towards her and in a flash their lips had connected. Jaime was a little shocked at first but she quickly kissed him back. There was silence all around them but Jaime felt like she could hear singing in her head. The sound was almost deafening but she didn't want it to stop. Finally they pulled away and Jaime tried to catch her breath as she gazed at Joey.

'Well that changes things Mr Richter.'

Joey felt his face flush slightly. Had he really done that? He'd wanted to do that for so long. Yeah he'd kissed Jaime in MAMD but this felt so different, this was acting, this was real life. He smiled to himself and his heart swelled as Jaime smiled too.

'Well do you want to give it a try?'

He blinked for a few moments after she had spoken. Give it a try? As in go out? The idea made his stomach do a back flip with excitement!

'Okay, but only if you want to.'

'Of course.'

Their noses touched and he smiled as Jaime nuzzled hers against his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. It wasn't long before he heard her breathing deeply as she fell fast asleep. For a while Joey lay there and just listened to her breathing, but he was tired too. And soon he felt himself drifting off into a gentle sleep. It felt nice have Jaime so close and he smiled as he fell asleep.

The next day Julia was prodded awake by Lauren who seemed to be on the verge of exploding. Her face was lit up with the biggest smile ever and it seemed to be taking everything she had not to scream.

'What's the matter Lo?'

'Joey! Jaime!'

'What about them?'

It seemed Lauren was unable to answer so Julia followed where she was pointing and almost fell out of her pod. Curled up, in Joey's pod were Jaime and Joey. They looked so cute together!

'One of my ships finally came true!'

Julia couldn't help but laugh as Lauren pretty much fell on the floor and giggled to herself. She couldn't believe that it appeared Jaime and Joey had finally gotten together. This would surely be a very good day.

* * *

_A/N: If any of you have any requests, feel free to drop me a message or review!_

_BYE!_


End file.
